


Peanut Butter Stew

by neveralarch



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Cooking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning in the brownstone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peanut Butter Stew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IrenaK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrenaK/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide, IrenaK! Thanks for being a pinch-hitter :)

Sweet potatoes stewing with the onions and carrots, in goes the cooked chicken, next the cumin and the salt, where's the peanut butter jar-

_Fidelio_ is playing, loud enough to drown out about half of Sherlock's thoughts, and he flinches a little when Joan shuts it off.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"Cooking," says Sherlock, and scrapes peanut butter out into the stew.

"I thought you lived on takeout," says Joan. She pads over in pyjamas and bare feet to look at Sherlock's stew. He realizes, somewhat belatedly, that it is five in the morning and probably not time to be cooking dinner. Joan doesn't say anything about that.

"What's this supposed to be?"

"Groundnut stew," says Sherlock. "Very filling, best while hot, it'll be done in ten minutes."

"Smells delicious." Joan sounds surprised, and Sherlock is preparing to be insulted when she looks sidelong at him. "Are you wearing my apron?"

"I'm borrowing it," says Sherlock. He looks down at the apron, which is more or less pristine outside from a few peanut butter smears. "I thought-"

Joan holds out a hand, and Sherlock sighs and unties the apron, slipping it off over his head and handing it to her. Joan puts it on and ties her long hair up with a band that was around her wrist.

"I'll make smoothies," she says. "If you think that'll go well with the stew."

"Banana smoothies are perfect for peanut butter stew," says Sherlock. Joan nods and opens the freezer.

In the morning, Sherlock will be antsy and defensive, and Joan will be tired and easily annoyed, and they'll argue and make snide comments and keep up the sullen little dance toward actual friendship. But tonight, they clink glasses and eat in companionable silence as the sun begins to rise.


End file.
